


The 'Mutual' Breakup

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Jane Foster, Canonical Character Death, Dirty Talk, Expect not really because he is still alive, F/M, Face Slapping, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jane being a good girlfriend but having limits, M/M, Pining, Thor being sad, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: How and why Jane and Thor really broke up. How mutual was it really?





	The 'Mutual' Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in forever, give me that concrit <3

Jane has been steeling herself for this for a month. She stands on the rooftop and waits for Thor expression grim. When he lands he is smiling widely, but then he sees her face and looks concerned.   
"Jane, is something wrong?" he asks striding to her and cupping her face. She allows him to kiss her softly and sweetly, before stepping back and taking a deep breath.  
“I can’t do this anymore Thor,” Jane says fixing him with a hard stare. Thor’s face falls,  
“What do you mean?” he asks. Jane rubs her forehead,   
“The first time it was, awkward but excusable,”  
  
 _Thor kisses Jane’s neck as he drives into her hard, she gasps and moans._ _  
_ _“Fuck,” she moans. Thor kisses her ear as he thrusts speeds up, his hand playing with her clit,_ _  
_ _“Oh God!” she exclaims as she cums,_ _  
_ _“Oh, Loki!” Thor exclaims as he cums._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jane is feeling rather fucked out, she wonders if she misheard, she pulls a panting Thor back as little,_ _  
_ _“What did you call me?” she asks. Thor seems to realise what he said, he swallows, clearly wondering if she heard him clearly. She fixes him with a hard stare which he squirms under,_ _  
_ _“Thor I have been called by other names in bed before, sometimes it happens, but I draw a line at being called your brothers name!” she snaps. Thor flushes,_ _  
_ _“Uh, I,” he stutters. Jane is not sure she wants to know why Thor called Loki’s name out while cumming in her._

 _“Don’t tell me,” she orders. “Just apologise and don’t do it again,” she orders._ _  
_ _“Sorry Jane, I, I am truly sorry, it won’t happen again,” he says. She nods is satisfaction._ _  
_ _“Good,” she says and kisses. Him._ _  
_ _  
_Thor turns red,  
“I am truly sorry for that,” he says. Jane fixes him with her hard stare again,   
“Then the second time was arguably worse,” she states.   
  
 _Jane wakes up suddenly, next to her Thor is shifting in bed, she wonders if he having a nightmare when his hips thrust against the bed. Jane giggles, she has assumed naively that Thor didn’t have those sorts of dreams. She decides to watch, he moans and rolls his hips against the bed,_ _  
_ _“Mm so beautiful,” he murmurs into the bed. Jane wonders if he is dreaming about her. His hips roll into the bed,_ _  
_ _“Love your hair,” he murmurs, “So dark and soft,”  Jane smiles it seems like her is._ _  
_ _“Love your lips, how they wrap around my cock,” he groans. Jane slips her hand between her lips and moans herself._ _  
_ _“Love your cunt, how wet it gets when I eat you out,” Jane slips a finger in herself and moans. Thor moans more loudly,_ _  
_ _“Love how you ride my cock, so greedy,” he moans. Jane’s finger work faster._ _  
_ _“Oh yes, just like that brother, Oh! I love you Loki,” Jane goes from turned on and horny to disgusted and confused._

 

 _She rolls away from Thor and in her hurry falls out of bed. The loud thump wakes Thor and he sits up confused._   
_“Jane are you alright?” he asks leaning over to help her up, Jane slaps him across the face.  
_ _“No I am not!” she shouts. “You woke me up because you were having a sex dream about YOUR BROTHER!”_

 

 _Thor recoils cheeks pink and eyes panicking._  
_“Jane I,” he tries. She fixes him with a hard stare,_  
_“Oh no you don’t Thor,” she growls. “I just listened to you describe how you like to fuck your brother and then tell him that you love him!” she hisses. Thor looks ashamed,_  
_“I, I didn’t mean to,” he tries. Jane sighs and clambers up onto the bed next to him, he tries to touch her and she moves away. She rubs her forehead,_  
_“Explain,” she demands leaning against the headboard._  
_“Loki and I, we aren’t biologically related,” he begins with. This is a small relief, but only small. “He is adopted, but that really is of little concern on Asgard, when you live for over 5000 years, suppressing love is, is destructive, it tears you apart, as such, such bonds between family, are discouraged, but accepted if it is between to adults and there is seen to not be any manipulation,” he explains._

 _Jane rubs her forehead,_  
_“Right,” she says. Asgard is fucking weird._  
_“Loki and I fell in love and very long time ago, over 2500 years ago when he was nearing his coming of age ceremony, love that had been brotherly shifted into romantic love, we have been together ever since, but we weren’t exclusive, we prefer it that way,” he explains._  


_Jane looks up at Thor, Thor is looking at his hands, smiling sadly._  
_“When I came to Midgard, I was lost and confused, and Loki and I had argued, and I met you Jane, and well you are rather wonderful,” he says. “You were smart and beautiful, and admired me,” he explains. “Then I returned and Loki died. That is why I never attempted to return, I could not have given you even a little of my heart when all of it mourned for Loki,” he explains. “Then he was alive, but he scorned me,” he shrugs, “You know what happened after that, when I saw you again my heart burned for you,” he says smiling at her with the smile she loves so much. He swallows,  
_ _“And then Loki died, and, and oh Jane,” he whispers. A tear drops onto his hands, “I miss him so much,”_

_Jane watches as Thor’s shoulders start to heave with sobs. She can’t be mad any longer. She wraps her arms around him and lets him bury his face in her chest. Eventually, he falls asleep. She stares up at the ceiling and wonders if she can even compete with someone Thor has loved for thousands of years, she wonders why he is here with her._

“And the third time, it, it showed me that, that I could never compete. You would not have stayed this long if he had been alive, we would have had a year of fun and then broken up when you went back to him!” she says voice now sad. Thor looks ashamed. 

  
_Jane looks at Thor, they sit on the top of her apartment block, legs hanging over the edge._

 

_"Why do you never take me flying?" she asks. Jane has seen him carry other people as he shoots through the sky, but only in an emergency. Thor blinks and looks at her surprised,_  
_"I did not know you wished to," he says. Jane studies his face,_  
 _"Why have you never offered? Not even to get us somewhere faster," she points out. Thor swallows,_

_"I," he says and looks away. Jane sighs,_   _"It is okay if there is a reason you don't want to Thor," she says. "I just wonder if there was," Thor looks at her he looks guilty,_  
_"There is one, you will not like it," he says softly. Jane takes Thor's hand,_  
_"Tell me anyway?" she requests. Thor squeezes her hand. He takes Mjolnir of his belt and holds her,_  
_"I received Mjolnir a long time ago when I was 300," he tells her. "It took me a while to get a hang of the flying," he explains. Jane wonders if he hurt someone when he first learnt._  
_"So I did not take anyone for a while, but Loki demanded that we go flying together," Thor's thumb strokes the handle, "It became something we did together, and then I took a maiden flying, Loki was enraged, he considered it to be special, something we only did together," Thor pauses and tosses the hammer,_  
_"So I promised him that from then on I would only take him flying, not including emergencies of course," he says softly. Thor swallows and looks at Jane, "I'm sorry," he says softly. His eyes glisten. Jane sighs and squeezes his hand._  
_"You really love him," she says softly. "To keep such a promise even when he is gone," Thor laughs wetly and squeezes her hand,_  
_"He cheated death once before, I hope that somehow he did again, even though, though he died in my arms," he says through tears._  
_Jane leans against Thor's shoulder, her heart feels heavy._  
_"What is it like?" she asks, "To love someone for so long, to love them so much" Thor puts his arm around her,_  
_"It..." he trails off. He stares into the distance, "I am not sure I have the words, but I shall try," he says softly. "It is like a piece of music you never wish to end, parts of it repeat, over and over, and they are familiar and comforting, the same rhythm, but perhaps one note is different. Some parts happen only once but you treasure them forever. New sections are exciting and scary, for you have never heard them before, who knows what they may bring. And even the bits of the music that you hate and curse for existing never make you wish for the end," he explains voice full of a hundred different emotions. Jane looks and sees tears slipping down Thor's cheeks._  
_"And now that he is gone?" she questions quietly._  
_"Now, the song is sad, and has but one part that is forever trying to recreate the sounds that only a duet can make," he says. Jane feels tears slip down her own cheek, she turns her head into Thor's shoulder so he doesn't see._  
_"You think of him always?" she asks. It has been several years now, surely Thor does not think of him all the time? Thor squeezes her shoulder,_  
_"Always," he whispers. "Loki is always here with me, I-I am sorry Jane," he says voice heartbreakingly sad, "I do love you, but I," he says trailing off. Jane looks up at him,_  
_"I know, it's okay," she says. When it isn't. Because she can see it will take Thor hundreds of years, maybe thousands for Thor to heal from Loki's loss properly. For him to love someone else like Jane properly, without him thinking of Loki constantly. Jane sits there with Thor on the rooftop, and she knows what she must do. She has to leave him, she does not have a thousand years to wait for him to love her properly. But for now, she kisses him._  
_"One day," she says softly. "One day you'll be okay," she promises. Thor smiles at her_ _, and fo_ _r_ _that moment it is like she is his sun._  
_"Thank you_ Jane _," he whispers. Perhaps when she was younger, she would have been okay with this. To be his comfort, and to be his second sun, when he mostly stares at the now dead first star. But now she is not. So, it is only a matter of time before she ends it._

Thor looks at her desperately sad. He does love her. He does. But how can she compete with Loki. The man who stole Thor's heart as a youth, and never gave it back. The centre of Thor's universe. She sighs and strokes his cheek,   
"You live for so long Thor, and I will not live long enough to know you when you have your heart back in a way that allows you to love others fully," she says. "I cannot come second in someone's heart for my entire life," she tells him firmly. "You said you love me, do you want that for me?" she asks him. 

Thor so clearly sees the truth in his words, and his eyes glisten.   
"No, I would wish for you someone who loved you alone," he says. Jane smiles sadly.   
"So then you see why I must end it now?" she asks. Thor nods, he looks distraught as Jane knew he would. She steps forward and hugs him.   
"It has been a wonderful four years Thor, truly it has, and I would not take any of it back," she tells him. Thor hugs her back tightly.   
"Can we still be friends?" he asks voice quiet. She smiles into his shoulder, oh Thor.   
"Of course, but I am going to need some space for a few months okay?" she asks. Thor nods,   
"Whatever you need Jane," he says softly.

They pull back, Jane kisses his forehead.   
"Go see the rest of the Avengers," she orders. "Don't just run off and mope by yourself in space," she orders. Thor nods and laughs,   
"I shall, will you go to Darcy?" he asks. She nods, "I already told her to buy the ice cream," She steps back. "Goodbye Thor," she says softly.   
"Goodbye Jane," he murmurs. Jane leaves the roof and shuts the door behind her. She stands and listens,   
"Oh brother, even when you are gone, you still hold my heart in your hands," he says softly. "You would be so delighted to know that you were the reason she left me," he says softly. "Perhaps you watch from Valhalla and laugh, and you cannot wait to hold me and whisper, 'I told you so'" he says. Jane can tell from the tone of his voice that he is crying.   
"Why must you always leave me in this way?" he asks. Jane hears it start to rain. "Why?" he shouts voice full of pain. The thunder roars. Then there is silence.   
"I kid brother, I, if you came back, I would not be angry, I'd hold you as I always have done, so please come back," Thor pleads with the storm. "Please,"

There are footsteps which suddenly stop, Jane opens the door a crack and sees Thor shooting away through the sky. She touches her cheeks, she is crying.

***  
They stand in front of a building on Midgard  
"I swear I left him right here," Loki says. Thor states at the retirement home that is now rubble.  
"Right here on the sidewalk, or right here where the building is being demolished? Great planning" he says bitterly  
"How was I supposed to know? Can't see into the future, I'm not a witch," he says defensively. Thor's eyes flick up and down Loki's black suit,  
"No? Then why do you dress like one?" he asks.  
"Hey" Loki says as if he is offended by this. Thor cannot take this dance any longer  
"I can't believe you're alive! I saw you die, I mourned for you, I cried for you," he exclaims the pain evident in his voice.   
"I'm honoured," Loki responds. Thor cannot believe this and is about to express it when,  
"Hi. Would you mind taking a picture with us?" a girl asks, eyes wide at seeing him. Thor swallows his anger,  
"Oh sure." He responds  "Start figuring out where he is," he orders Loki before posing. The girls go to leave  
"Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you," one of them says. Thor wishes she had not said that. He hadn't wanted Loki to know.   
"She didn't dump me, you know. I dumped her, it was a mutual dumping," he says defensively. Loki pats him on the shoulder in a way that implies he doesn't believe a word,   
"What was the reason she broke up with you brother dearest?" he says putting on his best sympathetic voice. Thor shrugs and looks away,  
"Just wasn't working out," he says defensively. Loki raises an eyebrow,   
"I know you're lying," he says in a sing song voice. Thor huffs and looks away.   
"It, it was because she was not first in my heart, are you happy now Loki?" he demands. "Making me believe you dead for years and then robbing from me the woman I loved," he asks. Loki shrugs,   
"What tipped her off?" he asks smirking. Thor sighs, he may as well get it over with.   
"I called out your name during sex, and uh, sleep talked about fucking you," he admits. 

Loki is still laughing when Doctor Strange drops the ground out from under him.


End file.
